forgeofempiresfandomcom-20200223-history
Special Buildings
are buildings that have mostly been available for limited periods during events and are not available through the player's building menu. are either unlocked by certain technologies or given as a reward in events, bonus quests, cultural settlements, Daily Challenges or Guild Expeditions. Most can be placed back into the player's inventory by using a Store Building. Alphabetical Order A - I A * Ancient Graveyard * Arctic Harbor * Arena of Victors * Athlete Living Quarters * Aviary * Award Trophy B * Balloon Site * Bandar Playground Indian Palace Set * Bazaar * Beach Bar * Black Tower * Bleachers * Blooming Cider Mill * Botanical Rotunda * Bountiful Cider Mill * Bronze Award C * Candlemaker's Tent Winter Village Set * Caravansary * Champion's Retreat * Charming Cottage * Checkmate Square * Chhatri Garden Indian Fountain Set * Cider Mill * Color Guard Camp * Contestants' Estate * Confectionary D * Dark Doorway * Decorated Baobab * Drummer School E * Eastern Palace Tower Indian Palace Set * Elephant Fountain Indian Fountain Set * Elephant Fountain Gate Indian Fountain Set * Emperor's Entrance Level 1 Cherry Garden Set * Emperor's Entrance Level 2 Cherry Garden Set * Eternal Tree of Love F * Face of the Ancient Guild Expeditions * Fan Shop * Festive Tree * Fishing Hut * FoE Cup * Foeberge Shop * Forest of Fall * Forge Bowl Trophy * Fountain of Youth Guild Expeditions * Friends Tavern * Fruitful Cider Mill G * Garden Ruins Royal Garden Set * Gate of the Sun God Guild Expeditions * Gate Statue East * Gate Statue West * Gift Tower * Gingerbread House * Gold Award * Gondola Dock Market * Gong of Wisdom Level 1 Cherry Garden Set * Gong of Wisdom Level 2 Cherry Garden Set * Grand Bridge * Grandstand * Graveyard * Great Tree of Love * Greater Runestone Vikings Fragments H * Hall of Fame * Halmbock Winter Village Set * Hammock * Haunted House * Haunted Tower * Hedge Maze * Huge Confectionary J - R J * Jack O'Lantern Chapel K * King Statue Royal Garden Set * King, The * Kiosk L * Large Confectionary * Legendary Confectionary * Legendary Graveyard * Little Wishing Well * Log Cabin * Lord's Manor, The * Luau M * Mad Scientist's Lab * Madame Fortuna's Tent Winter Village Set * Magnum Opus * Maharaja's Jungle Pond Indian Palace Set * Maharaja's Palace Indian Palace Set * Majestic Maypole * Mask Statue * Masquerade Ball * Maypole * Memento * Memorial Chhatri Indian Fountain Set * Menagerie * Mighty Maypole * Mill of Fall * Mobilith * Monastery * Monumental Graveyard * Moose Meadow Winter Village Set N * Necropolis * Neighborhood Cup * Nishikigoi Pond Level 1 Cherry Garden Set * Nishikigoi Pond Level 2 Cherry Garden Set * Nutcracker O * Oasis * Obelisk Garden * Oceanic Terminal * Old Graveyard * One-Story Pagoda * Ornate Baths P * Palm Tree * Pavilion * Phoenix Statue * Pillar of Heroes * Pole House * Pond of Fall * Prosperous Cider Mill Q * Queen Statue Royal Garden Set * Queen, The R * Reindeer Paddock * Reindeer Sleigh * Renaissance Mansion * Renaissance Villa * Ritual Flame Guild Expeditions * Rogue Den * Rogue Hideout * Rosarium * Royal Cascade * Royal Marble Gateway S - Z S * Sacred Sky Watch Guild Expeditions * Sakura Rock Level 1 Cherry Garden Set * Sakura Rock Level 2 Cherry Garden Set * Sandcastle * Santa's Workshop * Scarecrow * Ship, The * Shrine of Awe * Shrine of Inspiration * Shrine of Knowledge Fragments * Silver Award * Sleigh Builder * Smörgåsbord Feast Winter Village Set * Snow Globe * Soccer Field * Speaker's Corner * Sphinx * Stone Award * Stranded Boat * Straw Hut * Straw Star Tent Winter Village Set * Sugar Baker's Booth Winter Village Set * Sundial * Sundial Spire * Sunken Treasure T * Terrace Farm Guild Expeditions * The King * The Lord's Manor * The Queen * The Ship * Tholos of Idols * Tigers' Den * Tiki Totem * Tinkerer's Tent Winter Village Set * Titan Arum Plant Indian Fountain Set * Town Hall * Toymaker's Booth Winter Village Set * Tree of Love * Tribal Square Guild Expeditions V * Venice Canal * Victory Tower * Vitruvian Man W * Watchfire * Well of Welcome * Western Palace Tower Indian Palace Set * Winners' Plaza * Winter Gate * Winter Market * Winter Pyramid * Winter Spire * Wishing Well Fragments * Wisteria Topiary * Witch Doctor Y * Yggdrasil Vikings Z * Zanni Mask Statue * Zen Zone Level 1 Cherry Garden Set * Zen Zone Level 2 Cherry Garden Set * Ziggurat General Guild Expeditions Cultural settlements Vikings Events 2012 2013 2014 2015 2016 2017 2018 Promotions Fragments de:Kategorie:Event-Gebäude pl:Kategoria:Budynki_specjalne Category:Buildings